The invention refers to a method of operating a transport system for transporting paper currency and in particular, a transport system which transports the paper currency from an in intake and testing unit to a device for the storage of the paper currency.
In the context of the present invention, the terms “paper payment medium”, “bank note”, “currency”, “paper currency” or “bills” are interchangeable terms designating paper or paper like legal tender as payment means.
From DE 41 38 261 A1, a method is known for the stacking of bank notes. A device for testing the genuineness and value of bank notes is followed by a device for the stacking of bank notes. The device includes a bank note delivery chamber with piston operable by an auxiliary power source with which the bank notes are moved into a bank note collection space. The transporting of the bank notes from the intake unit to the bank note stacking device is carried out by means of a transport system, which can be activated independently from the bank note testing unit. A drawback thereby is that the speed for the delivery of the bank note must be synchronized with the speed at which the bank note is conveyed from the accepting device to the subsequent transport system. If the transport unit has a lower transport speed than that of the bank note testing unit, then the bank notes are being moved by the bank note tester to the transport unit in such a way that they are pushed into each other in a Z-shaped manner after which they subsequently get jammed in the transport system.
Furthermore, from the DE 198 29 458 A1 a device for the storage and output of bank notes is known. An arrangement includes a bank note tester, which is followed by a bank note stacking unit and following the stacking unit is a bank note roller magazine. A transport unit for the transport of the bank notes consists of two endless toothed belts extending parallel to each other. The toothed belts are guided via corresponding drive- and deflection rollers, such that the bank notes can be conveyed between the toothed belts and transported along the predetermined transport distance. The output of a bank note from the roller magazine takes place by means of opposite activation of the roller magazine and the bank note transport system. However, a jam in the form of Z-shaped folded bank notes in the delivery area from the roller magazine to the transport system cannot be ruled out.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address these prior art problems and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.